Secrets Between Them
by sweety syu
Summary: Yume/Alicia accidently being found at the Phantomhive's manor by the servants after jumped from the cliff for attempts to end her own life. She unconsciously had been transferred to 19th century.. what will happen next..?...will something interesting happen to them?..What will Sebastian and Ciel do to her? Summary sucks.. ..sorry bout that...
1. Chapter 1: Uninvited guest

**Disclaimer: Duh..=_=..I do not own Kuroshitsuji...or the charas..except for Yume/Alicia...**

**Btw..English is not my first language..sooooo..please be nice to me..yep..maybe there will be wrong spelling and bad grammars in my story.. ._. ..sorry 'bout that...*bows*..anyway..enjoy~ Sugar 3..*winks..winks***

* * *

"Dammit! Catch that fucking whore! Don't let her escape or I cut your fucking balls!" ordered the bald old man to his filthy guards.

Yume hid behind the wall, tried to not make any voice. After she saw the guards passed the wall where she hid. She ran towards the gate fast as she could without stopping. She panted heavily, desperately trying to get away from the hell.

'_There's no GOD..Certainly no GOD for me.. I will never went back to that place..I won't be their play thing anymore..I won't be their whore anymore!..I will get free from here and start a new life..'_

She kept running and running without turning back. The guards accidently saw her and started to chase her. As she turned her head for a sec she could see a group of guards chasing her. That, until she got trapped at the end of the cliff. The guards smirked. Slowly, slowly, and slowly the guards trying to close the gap between them. Yume knew what they trying to do. Her brain wrecked on a lot of thoughts. Between go back to that place and be a whore again or just suicide and left this damn world.

_That's it..I give up..I don't want to live in this world anymore..._

Yume stood at the edge of cliff while taking a deep breath, she looked at the horrid face that the guards was showing. She counts, '1..2..3' and she jumped without thinking twice. She could feel the nature breeze slashing her pale skin without being kind to her. Before she knew it, everything turned into black….

**Phantomhive's Manor**

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in, Sebastian"

"What can I do for you bocchan?" The demon butler walked into his young master room while waiting patiently for his order.

"I would like to eat cake outside of the manor today" The small looking child ordered his demon butler without taking his eye off from the paper.

"Ah, at the garden it is. Anything else bocchan?"

Before his young master could answer his butler question suddenly the Phantomhive's servants barged into his room without knocking.

"Young Maaaaster Ciel!"

"What now." Obviously it was not a question mostly a statement. Ciel glared at his servants rudeness while demanding their answer.

The trio gulped, they didn't like to make their litt—young master mad at them as much as they didn't like the head butler piss off because of them.

"U-um..Y-Young Master..T-There's something we need to show you" one of the Phantomhive's maid, Mey-rin, stuttered while trying to find the best words to explain to their young master.

"What is it that I need to see?" Ciel becoming more uninterested and continued to finish his work that seems like will never end.

"Young Master! There's no time! We found a corpse on your lawn!" The Phantomhive's gardener, Finnian, spoke to his young master louder and clearer than the red haired maid.

"Tell me something new" Still not looking at his servants.

"Uhm..Finny, she still alive right Mister Tanaka?" asked the Phantomhive's cheff, Bard to the ex-butler of Phantomhive's manor.

"Ho..Ho..Ho'' Mr. Tanaka replied while saying his trademark words, while sipping his tea.

Ciel looked at his butler through the corner of his eye.

"Sebastian. Go check for me instead. I still have a lot of things to do" Ciel gave his order.

"Yes, My Lord"

Sebastian bowed and dragged those three idio—servants outside from their master's office room. Mr. Tanaka followed them from behind slowly with his tea cup in his hands and '_Ho..Ho..Ho'_

Ciel sighed. He wondered how come his servants so deadly clumsy with house(?!) chores but deadly pro in combats.

**LAWN**

Finny pulled Sebastian's right arm forcely without knowing he already overused his strength that can make human loose their arms. Fortunately, Sebastian _was_ not a _human_, but he _was _a _demon._

"Mister Sebastian! Over there!" rushed Finny. Sebastian sighed, '_Why can't they leave me for awhile?'_

"Yes..yes.."

Bard, Mey-rin and Tanaka already arrived at the scene(?!) where they found the unknown person on their master's lawn. They waited Sebastian and Finny patiently.

Finally, the butler and gardener arrived at the place where the other Phantomhive's servants awaited for their arriveness.

As Sebastian laid his crimson eyes on the unknown person, he automatically knew the person who laying on his young master's lawn was a _girl._ Well, he's a demon after all. He was a demon, and he can make the differences between a male and female. He eyeing the girl, she have a dark hair but not as dark as his own hair. She has a long hair covered her face making Sebastian hardly sees her face properly. The girl has a small, fragile body. '_Well, well..she's surpass young master if it about small body. Sighed, when will young master grow up?'. _Secretly, the demon mocked his own master.

"W-what should we do, Mister Sebastian?" asked Mey-rin broke the quietness. Still, stuttered.

"Yeah..should we bring 'tis kid into the manor?" asked Bard next while lighting his cigarette.

"Please! Mister Sebastian! We should help this girl! Poor her!" Finny already broke into tears while waiting for Sebastian's decision.

"Ho..Ho..Ho" Mr. Tanaka sip his tea and watched the servants.

Sebastian knelt down on his knees beside the girl and tried to find any injuries on the girl. When, he touched the girl's hand, suddenly, the girl woke up and instantly pulled away her hand from Sebastian then, slapped on his face. Every servants that had watched the drama gasped. Well, except for Mr. Tanaka. Still with his, "_Ho..Ho..Ho'' _trademark.

"D-don't touch me" said the girl dangerously for the first time and fainted on her back again.

'_Ah…..what an interesting girl we have here…'_

Sebastian ignored what had just happened to him, the slapped does not hurt him at all.

"Alright, we will bring this girl into our young master's manor".

As Sebastian speaks the words, all the servants sighed in happily. They were so grateful that Sebastian made a wise decision. They could not let the kid alone.

* * *

**Guys..hope you will review..I need to know what did you think about this story of mine..=_=..next chap will be up...soon...i guess..?..*blinks innocently*..buh-bye..till next time..*waves***


	2. Chapter 2: The girl in the Phantomhive's

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji...*blinks*..still not mine... ._. ..**

**ehem..ehem..be nice..o.o..English is not mine first language..so..don't be mad at me..if u found wrong grammar or wrong spelling..*bows*..sowwy sugar~ 3..**

* * *

_**Ciel's Office room**_

'_Too quiet….why is there no noise? Why is there no sound of explosion or crashing? Where is Sebastian?!'_

Ciel looked around his office room briefly and decided to go out from there. He wanted to know why the manor was way too quiet. He searched for the servants, calling, "Sebastian?", "Tanaka?", "Bard?", "Mey-rin?","Finny?"

_Weird…no answers.._

He walked down from the stairs to the door. Suddenly, the door was wide open after being pushed by Finny. Ciel sighed. '_Need to repair the door'_

Finny saw his young master and waved to him cheerfully. "Young Master!" after a few sec went he then aware that he had broke the door and quickly added "S-sorry, Young Master" shyly.

"Nevermind about it..just tell Sebastian to repair it.." Ciel glanced at his servants and counted. '_1..2..3..4 eh? 4?' _

"Where is Sebastian? He did not serve me my tea yet" growled Ciel.

The servants sweat dropped, well, except for Mr. Tanaka. Still with his unfinished tea. Before they could answer their young master's questions. Sebastian appeared in front of the manor's door while carrying a girl, bridal style. Ciel raised his left eyebrow, looking at Sebastian and the unknown person.

"Mind telling me who is that in your arms, Sebastian?"

"Ah, I apologize for the delay of your tea, Bocchan." He bowed a little and not as usual he always do because he was carrying the girl in his arms, then, he glanced to the girl before give his young master answer. " Well, I do not know who she is, Bocchan. She fainted on your lawn."

Ciel stepped forward and walking near to Sebastian and the girl. Ciel could not see her face properly because her hair and the dirt covered her face. Instantly, Ciel took out his handkerchief from his breast pocket and used it to cover his nose from kept inhaling unpleasing smells.

Ciel turned, "Shower her first before you put her on the bed. Do not let dirt all over the house, and Sebastian, my tea." Ciel gave his order coolly and went to his office room.

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian crimson eyes glowed as he watched his young master's back.

"So….." the servants looked at each other before looked at Sebastian.

Sebastian turned and faced them and waited

"Who will shower her?" Bard asked sheepishly while scratching the back of his head . Finny's face already red as tomato, and Mey-rin was poking her fingers together while imagining inappropriate things. Ah, also, Mr. Tanaka still with his, "Ho..Ho..Ho"

Sebastian sighed heavily.

"I will do it" after he said the words all of the servants stared at Sebastian without blinking. Knowing the staring he decided to ignore it.

"And I believe, there's still more work for you to do. Bard, I want you to prepare porridge for this girl. Mey-rin, I need you to go to the guest room and clean the room for her and Finny, you go with Mey-rin and help her if she need to move the furniture inside the room. Lastly.." Sebastian glanced to the ex-butler before adding, "Tanaka-san can just continue to drink your tea". Then, he showed his fake smiled to the servants.

"Yes, Mister Sebastian!" the trio salutes cheerfully and ran through the hall to do their works while Mr. Tanaka slowly disappearing with his cup in his hands with, "_Ho..Ho..Ho.."_

Sebastian carried her to the bathroom and put her into the tub. One by one, taking off her clothes. He let the tub fills with warm water and waits for 5-10 minutes for the dirt, mud falls from her skin and he saw the water turned into cloudy hue. That made Sebastian changed the water again before start to wash her. Sebastian pours the warm water to her dark hair and put shampoo. Then, he took the soap and gently rubs on the girl skin. Sebastian could see her body full of new and old bruises. Sebastian studied her body for a moment before continue. He went to her right thigh then left thigh to wash the dirt. He stopped for a minute and blinked a few after he saw on her left thigh, there was a scar. No, she was branded by a certain humans. Sebastian smirked. He looked at the girl face, she was frowning, then growling in her sleeps. He could see a tear clinging on her eyelashes. Before he could finished his work by wrapping the towel around the girl, suddenly, the girl's eyes shot open and distanced herself from Sebastian. Sebastian looked at her with his expressionless face. She did not look at Sebastian's face properly as she was trembling furiously and runs out from the bathroom leaving Sebastian in there.

"My, my..Bocchan will get mad at me for letting a girl runs out without putting any clothes on"

With that Sebastian called the servants and told them to find the girl. While the servants were searching for the girl, the girl was hiding under the table. Slowly she pulled the tablecloth and wrapped herself with that and started to hide at another place. Well, actually Sebastian already knew where she was, by smelling her scent of course. He _was_ a demon after all. Sebastian watched the girl from a far. He found this was amusing for him.

The girl could not sense the demon presence and just continued to walk. That, until she found a door and decided to hide in there. She opened the door slowly and looked around to see whether she already found out or not. She entered the room by walking with her back first. At last, she's in the room. Someone was watching her from the chair and she was not aware of it. Until, a fake coughed had been heard by her. She gasped and turned around to see who the owner of the voices was. She saw a bluish haired little boy with an eye patch on his right eye. His eye, was the most beautiful hue she ever see. It was like a deep sea, dark blue. His face, was a childlike, in another words, he was a beautiful boy.

* * *

**Anyway.. ._. ..please review..i need to know what u guys think of this story...next chap will coming up tom...*cross fingers*..soon...i guess...*blinks*...btw..thanks to those who follows my story love yaaah!..3...*waves and reads manga***


	3. Chapter 3: New Servant

**Disclaimer: as usual...not mine..=w=..except for Yume/Alicia**

**uh..just enjoy..**

* * *

"It is impolite to stare at a certain person milady"

The girl shocked at the present another person in the room. She swore there's no sounds been made. She frowned and ran to the corner then wrapped the oversized tablecloth around her more tightly. She hid her face from being stared by the two people in the room.

"Sebastian. Where is my tea? Didn't I tell you to bring me my tea? You're late!" scowled Ciel to Sebastian.

"My, my bocchan. I apologized. It's seems showering this milady took too much of my time" Sebastian smirked while glancing at the girl.

Ciel shot his demon butler the best glare, but in return, the demon just chuckled mockingly. Ciel rolled his eye before stared at the unknown girl.

"Sebastian. Bring that person closer to me."

"Yes, my lord"

Sebastian walked closer to the girl making her shrieked. She closed her eyes tightly and grabbed any things that she could grab. She threw book, and more. Well, of course, it does not affect him. Sebastian stopped. A few inch from her. When the girl could not sense any further steps, she slowly opens her eyes. She looked up to the man in front of her, well, she stared him actually. She studied him, he was a tall man, also he has a smooth looking pale skin, and his was a handsome guy. She stared at his silky raven hair that made her wanted to touch it and. . .his eyes, so different. She never see those type of eyes, crimson eyes, to be more precisely, it were the hues of the predator. She got caught staring at the male eyes, instantly she hid deeper in the tablecloth that was wrapping her small body.

The demon suddenly pulled the girl towards him and put her on his right shoulder making the struggled to being put down again. She kicked furiously on Sebastian chest, she hit Sebastian with her small fist. No words have been said. Just action from the girl. Sebastian walked with the girl on his shoulder towards his young master silently. Ciel waited for the girl calmed down. Like almost 15 minutes, the girl stopped struggling, hitting and kicking. She went limp on the stranger shoulder.

Ciel stared at the girl behavior and shook his head.

"Sebastian, put her down"

Without word, Sebastian obediently followed his young master orders. He put her down. As the girl had been put down, she tried to run away again but been caught by Sebastian. She bit Sebastian hand strongly. She waited for him to let her go, but, nothing happens. She looked up to the man eyes and swore it were glowing, suddenly her legs when numb and she fell down on the floor. She slowly turned to face the another person in the room and looked down on the floor. And waited.

"Who are you?" Ciel asked coolly.

No answers.

"Why are you on my lawn?"

No answers.

"Where are you from?"

No answers.

Ciel annoyed. He glared at the girl.

"Look at me!"

Slowly she looked up and stared the beautiful boy in front of her. She blinked and looked down again.

". . ."

Ciel became more annoyed than before. Suddenly he slammed the table with his small hands loudly making the girl startled and scared. She closed her ears with her hands, she closed her eyes tightly and she pulled her knees to her small chest with the tablecloth attached to her.

"My, my bocchan. Please calm down. It is not polite to behave like that in front of a lady" Sebastian smirked.

Ciel's mouth twitched a little.

"Answer my questions. I know you still can hear me. Do you have a name?"

The girl right eye opened while the other still closed. She nodded.

"Talk to me"

The girl took a deep of breath and she gulped.

"A-are you my new m-master that I need to s-serve?"

Ciel raised his eyebrows, her voice sounds like an angel. '_Master?'_

"What are you talking about?"

She sighed. Then, slowly she unwrapped the tablecloth from her body. Ciel watched her in shocked.

"What are you doing?! Stop it!" Ciel shouted angrily.

Sebastian looked at the girl expressionless. The girl stopped in instant. She looked terrified. Ciel sighed and massaged his head a little. '_What a problem'_

"Tell me your name" Ciel asked heartless. No emotions had been showed.

"Yu…..." suddenly she shook her head.

"You do not want to tell me your name?"

She nodded.

Ciel looked at his butler, and his butler looked back at him. Ciel sighed again.

"For now. Your name is Alicia"

The girl frowned. "A-Alicia?"

"Yes. Do you have any place to go?"

Alicia shook her head, she stared at Ciel's deep blue eye and Ciel stared at her black eyes. Both of them could feel each other pained. That made Ciel pissed. He did not want any other than Sebastian knew about him. He glared at the girl, Alicia startled and looked down back. Sebastian looked at them and licked his lips then he's smirked. Dark souls. Pained, hatred and more.

"Sebastian"

"Yes, Bocchan?"

"Give her something decent to wear. She will be Phantomhive's new servant"

"Are you sure about this bocchan?"

Alicia silently listening to their conversations. '_M-me? Phantomhive's servant? Where is that?'_

"Y-you will sell me?"

Both male stared at her. Confused by her statements.

"What did you mean?" Ciel asked her with a frowned on his face.

"P-phantomhive's servant" she said slowly mostly like she was whispering.

"Ah…You will serve me. You will be the new servant the one that will serve Phantomhive family. Which is," He stopped for a second, then he stood confidently and added "Which is, me. Ciel, Earl Ciel Phantomhive" He stared the girl with his deep blue eye showing the girl he was serious. Sebastian smirked while looking his young master. '_Always be confident'_

Alicia face looked puzzles by the statements. After she thought for a bit. She nodded slowly. She turned a bit and glanced at the man and turned back to his new master. She sighed while nodded slowly. '_New master to serve. How bad it can be after what I have been through'_

"Yes, my lord" she said those words heartlessly.

* * *

**So...that's chap 3...-w-...review, follow and more...till next time..*waves*...**


	4. Chapter 4: Sebastian's POV

**Disclaimer: hahahaha..=w=..I did not own this awesome manga/anime...**

**yohuuu~..new chap is up..enjoy my sweetie...**

* * *

**Sebastian P.O.V**

Both of us gave the young master last bowed. "Well then, bocchan, please excuses us" I closed the door.

I walked ahead from this new servant of Phantomhive's. I kept walking and walking without turning back. Suddenly, it felt like someone was pulling my tail coat. I was thinking to ignore it at first, and then, again, my coat had been pulled. I turned around to look at her and she was holding the back of my tail coat while staring down. Seriously, I was wondering, '_is the floor really interesting to stare at?'_

"Yes, Miss Alicia?" I asked her politely while smiling a bit.

She looked up at me and then blinked a twice. She shook her head, but still not letting go my tail coat. She holds mine in her right hand while her left hand was keeping the tablecloth securely from falling down from her small body. I stared at her. Well, I guess, I need to give her something to wear first. I turned back and continued to walk while my tailcoat still being held tightly. then, I just decided to ignore this girl behavior.

As I went to the guestroom, I could not help than sighed loudly. '_What the hell had happened to this room?' _I thought to myself. Somehow, I could swear, there's a typhoon going inside the room. The vase, was broken into pieces. The curtain was ripped. The bed, table, chair and more, was broken into two. Of course, Finny and Mey-rin who did it. I glanced at the girl, she only blinked and tilted her head while frowning. '_Ah, just like bocchan'_

I shook my head and went to the cupboard, gladly there's a dress that could fit this fragile girl. I took out this pink dress from the cupboard, it was Lady Elizabeth's dress. She left a few dresses in this mansion considering she would use them when she have a sleepover whenever she want to. I handed the dress to her without a word. She looked at the dress and slightly showing a confused face to me.

"You need to wear this one first. Unfortunately, I do not think Mey-rin's uniform is in the same size of yours. Tomorrow, I will go out to the town and buy you, your new uniform."

She took the dress in her and stared at me. I raised my eyebrow as I looked at her. Waiting for her to say something. She bit her lower lip whenever she tried to open her small mouth to speak. Obviously, she did not know how to wear this dress. I sighed and knelt down in front of her. I took the dress back from her and put it down. Then, I slowly unwrapped the tablecloth from her while having a thought to buy new one, suddenly she slapped my hand like before but harder this time. I stared at her with my crimson eyes boringly. She looked angry and frowned even more. '_Seriously, she will have a wrinkle in no time if she always does that'_

"I will leave you here and let you wear this by yourself if you want" I waited for her respond and as usual, nothing from her. However, she did not look angry anymore but changed to new expression. She looked scared and I could see her black eyes were telling me to not leave her. Ironic, I know, because I could read someone feeling by seeing their eyes. Just like how I read my young master feelings, that just normal for me to serve the Phantomhive.

I held myself from smirking at her and put a blank expression on my face. As I'm going to proceed to walk out from the room, suddenly she pulled my tail coat from behind again. I glanced at her at the corner of my right eye without a word.

"P-please do not leave me here" she said slowly with her trembling voices.

I stopped walking and nodded as I turned to face her again. I waited for her to wear the dress. It's seems like she was in trouble. She was having a hard time to wear them, with corset and all. But, I still did not go to her and help her since she did not ask me to. I shrugged by my own thought. Wait, the more I looked at her the more I was thinking that she's like….like…like a kitten! The way she pulled the dress, the way flipped the dress, exactly the same as kittens where they scratching at something they found funs.

She looked at me, with her huge eyes looking like she could cry at any moment. '_Ah, how cute she can be?' _Wait_, calm down. _I restrained myself from hugging and petting her like how I usually does to the kittens.

"U-um, Mister S-Sebastian" She took a deep breath and continued, "W-will you help me with this dress?" she asked me mostly like whispering to me while tilting her head. '_If she says "Nyaa" I definitely can't control my urge to hug her' _

I nodded coolly and helped her with the dress.

**End P.O.V**

* * *

**Wokek guys, this chap about Sebastian's P.O.V...yep..I don't think this chap is good enough..btw..to those who follows my story..arigatou~!..Next chap will be coming up soon...*winks*..**

**Sebastian: Please review, minna~sama..*bows*..**

**Me: yep..o.o..tell me what u guys think wokek..?..**

**Jaa~ne..*waves***

**Ciel: Sebastian..my tea! *shouts from his room***

**Me: ._.'..oh..I forgot bout his tea...**

**Sebastian: Yes bocchan...please Milady, don't forget my young master tea next time..**

**Me: s-sorry.. .w.''...**


	5. Chapter 5: Servants meets the girl

**Disclaimer: wakakakaka...=w=..not mine...or ciel and sebastian will spends their time with me only...**

**okay..i upload 2 chap for 1 day..somehow im feeling sad when i wrote this chap...guess thanks to "kagayaku sora no shijima ni wa-kalafina"..bet u guys know this song..*sighs***

**again..english is not my first language..be kind..o.o..*bows*...enjoy my sweetie pies..**

* * *

Sebastian was showing the mansion to the new servant. Alicia could not concentrate. She kept blushing non-stop whenever the butler made eyes contact with her. She furiously shook her head and decided to shut her memory from remembering something so shameful.

They went to the last place, the kitchen. Before Alicia and Sebastian could step closer to the kitchen, suddenly there's a loud explosion coming from kitchen. Without Alicia knew it, she hid behind the butler and held tightly on the butler tail coat. Sebastian sighed and continued to walk inside the kitchen while his tail coat being held. Alicia followed her without a sound while her heartbeat was thumping furiously, thinking if someone had broke the mansion and threw a bomb.

'"Bard…I remembered telling you to make porridge…how did the kitchen become like this?" Sebastian asked first while looking at the chef in disbeliefs.

"Hahaha..sorry 'bout that Sebastian. I used flamethrower when I was making porridge. Well, I did not know the porridge had been overcooked."

The chef was smiling sheepishly and trying to look innocent with his cigarette at the end of his mouth.

Alicia was peeking from behind Sebastian's back and staring at the unknown person where Sebastian had claimed as Bard. Alicia eyes went wide opened, because Bard's hair has becomes like an afro.

"Seriously Bard, porridge need to be cook patiently" Sebastian massaged his head while looking at the mess Bard did.

"Oh? Who's that?" Bard completely ignored Sebastian as he saw the girl. Alicia quickly stopped herself from peeking the man.

Before Sebastian could answer Bard's question. Suddenly, Alicia had being held up by Finny. Finny then, hugged her tightly while spinning her around with him.

"Kawaii~! Mister Sebastian?! Is this the girl we have found?!" asked Finny cheerfully while laughing.

Alicia tried to get away from being hugged, and of course, her attempted was failed. It's Finny we're talking about. He's super strong. Alicia face becoming paler than usual. Sebastian looked at them and shook his head.

"Finny, will you let go off her?"

"Eeeh? But why? She's soooo cute!" as he said the words, he looked at the girl face and instantly let go off her. "Sorry!"

Alicia held her head. She's trying to not vomit because too much of spinning with an unknown person.

And again without she knew it, she being hugged tightly again by someone from back, and this time it was a woman.

"Mister Sebastian! She's so small!" squealed Mey-rin happily.

"Yeah, 'tis girl really small. Like our young master" Bard giggled while looking at Mey-rin and the new girl.

Alicia once again trying to get away from the hug. She did not use of being hugged like that. The way other people held her different from the new people she saw today. Usually she only being pinned on the wall forcedly or her customers bind her on the bedposts and went on their way with her without she considering what she felt. She can't let her guard down because whenever she trying to believe in someone, they will stab her back. And of course, it the same as them, the new people she met today.

When she thought of that, her face instantly hardened. She looked down without making any attempt to get away from the hug and stand still. Mey-rin and the others did not aware of the girl sudden behavior like standing still. They just continuing to smile and laugh at her genuinely. But Sebastian, could sense the girl. He glanced at her without making any expression or trying to cheer the girl up.

"That's enough everyone"

Sebastian and the other servants looked at the owner of the voices.

"T-Tanaka san, he is in normal Tanaka" Mey-rin let go off Alicia and pushed up her spectacles to see the old steward properly.

Sebastian remained silently, the old man suddenly changed to normal one that mean he's going to act like a true Phantomhive's old ex-butler, and of course the others servants knows that. Alicia still looked down without looking up.

"I believe, Sebastian have something to say, no?" Tanaka said clearly while smiling at everyone.

Finny blinked, Mey-rin poked her fingers together and Bard lighted his cigarette.

"Ah, yes. Thank you for reminding me, Tanaka san" Sebastian glanced at everyone before start to speak again.

Tanaka just smiled while nodding.

"Well, our young master had hired this new girl to be one of the Phantomhive's new servant and I hope you will get along with her"

"Yay! New friend! That's means, she will stay here with us!" Finny said cheerfully and jumping around.

"Is our young master serious? You know this mansion is not a normal place for normal girl like her" Bard looked at Sebastian while frowning a bit.

"Y-yes, I agree with Bard. She might be in danger if she stays here" Mey-rin spoke next while looking a bit worried.

After Finny heard what his fellows friend said, he instantly stopped jumping and looking cheerily.

"Do not ever question your master decision. That is one of the rule Phantomhive's servants need to know and follow" Tanaka said softly but clear.

Sebastian nodded and continued.

"Furthermore, she did not have any place to stay, that's why our young master decided to hire her"

Everyone looked at each other then looked at the new girl. She seems lost in her own world.

"Miss? Mine introducing yourself to your new friends?" Tanaka patted softly on her shoulders and smiled genuinely.

Alicia startled and looked up to the old man. Somehow Alicia feels like the old man looked at her like she was his granddaughter. Alicia slowly nodded and looked at others. She cleared her throats with coughing a little bit.

"H-hello everyone. I am..Yu" she stopped. She bit her lower lip and took her time before continue. She still did not get use of the new name that her new young master gave to her.

"I am Alicia" she said slowly then looked down again.

"Nice to meet you Alicia!" the Phantomhive's trio said in unison happily.

"How old are you?" asked Finny in his bubbly voice while smiling.

"I-I am 15 years old"

"So little for your age, kid." Bard laughed.

She nodded slowly.

"Where did you live before?" asked Mey-rin without stuttering.

She shook her head. Honestly she did not know.

"Hmm..did you still have a family memb- mphh?!" Finny asked again while blinking. Bard and Mey-rin instantly closed Finny's mouth with their hands.

She shook her head. "I live alone" she said slowly. The trio looked at her in shocked while the steward with a soft looks on his face and the butler expressionless.

"Where are they?" Mey-rin asked her without thinking, and she was the next who got closed her mouth by Bard and Finny's hands.

She clenched her fists. She bit her lower lip harder making it bleed a little.

"Dead. They had been killed. In front of my eyes" she said sternly without looking at the trio. Suddenly her eyes betrayed her when the tears fell down.

In blinking of eyes, Sebastian pulled her in his arms and smiled at everyone. Somehow, the girl resembles his young master too much that made him acted without thinking.

"Enough with questions for awhile" Sebastian said while glancing at the girl in his arms. The girl did not protest. She stood still without making any moves.

"Yes, Sebastian is right. Now everyone, continue with your work" said Tanaka next while smiling.

The trio instantly understood what their superiors meant, they saluted and ran out from the kitchen.

Tanaka walked near to the girl and patted softly on her head while she was in Sebastian embraced. The girl looked at the old man without blinking.

"Alicia, please do not hate them. They are very kind to each other. Do not get offend by their questions." Tanaka said softly while still showing his smiles.

Alicia nodded, even though in her heart she still does not want to believe anyone anymore. No more.

Behind the wall Alicia and Tanaka did not sense of another person presents. The demon glanced at the place where his young master was standing and hearing the conversations.

Ciel then turned and walked back to his room without making any noises.

'_Guess I'm not thirsty anymore'_

In deep of his heart. The part when she said her parents had been killed seems it can't get out from his head.

'_Same fate huh? What a joke'_ Ciel thought to himself with a hurt expression.

* * *

**Me: *looks guilty*..w..why must go to the kitchen at that time Ciel?**

**Ciel: my tea...*expressionless*..**

**Sebastian: *serves Ciel his tea*...my apologize for the inconvenience Bocchan..**

**Me: . . . . . . .sorry...*bows*...**

**Ciel: *sips tea*..darjeeling..**

**Sebastian: correct..*nods***

**Ciel: by the way to those people out there.****_.review, follow, and fav._****.that's an order...or I will order Sebastian to kil-mphh?!**

**Me: *closes Ciel's mouth*...^^''..d..dont order Sebastian to do that...**

**Ciel: *slaps her hand away*..whatever..**

**Sebastian: milady, master..u heard my bocchan..*smirks***


End file.
